Maravilloso malentendido
by Agr Ab Black
Summary: Todo aquello simplemente era un malentendido. Un grandísimo malentendido. Un maravilloso malentendido que disfrutaría hasta que se acabara. Luna&Draco. Complemento del fic "To be with you", pero independiente. (Se puede leer sin haber leído la otra historia).


_Hola a todos. Antes que nada:_

**_**"Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction"**_**

_Notas aclaratorias: Este one shot participa en el reto concurso navideño y aunque es un fic independiente, es también un complemento a mi otro fic "To be with you", una historia Cedric/Ginny que también incluye este pairing, aunque muy poco hasta el momento, por lo que decidí hacerles un extracto aparte._

_Si no han leído mi otro fic, no hay problema, ya que escribí esto con la intención de que pueda ser leído por cualquiera. _

_Y para mis lectoras de aquella historia, espero que esto les aclare muchas dudas. En realidad es un regalo de Navidad para todas ustedes. Desearía poner nombres pero no me quiero olvidar de nadie. Espero que les guste._

* * *

><p><strong>Maravilloso malentendido<strong>

_By Aurum Black_

§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§

Víspera de Navidad en París. Una de las épocas más bonitas del año en uno de los lugares más bonitos del mundo.

Y sin embargo, Luna Lovegood se encontraba prácticamente día y noche encerrada en el hospital San Louis; entre pacientes, heridas, cafés de medianoche, hechizos de sanación, habitaciones de sábanas blancas y cientos de personas yendo y viniendo. Y no es que eso le molestara ya que amaba profundamente ser sanadora y amaba cada día que pasaba dentro del hospital. Lo que en verdad le molestaba era sentirse sola en esa época y era por eso mismo que estaba haciendo muchas horas extra.

Si indagaba un poco más dentro de su mente, automáticamente concluía que la razón de su soledad se llamaba Cedric Diggory. Ella sonrió al pensar en él y en todos esos momentos compartidos, las peleas absurdas, los insultos cariñosos y las risas interminables. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que el muchacho campeón de Hogwarts que casi moría en el torneo de los tres magos terminaría siendo su mejor amigo? Su vecino, su confidente y su compañero de aventuras.

Pero así como la vida había dado giros inesperados para juntarlos, en esta ocasión los estaba separando y ahora él se encontraba muy lejos de ella, casi del otro lado del mundo, haciendo que lo extrañara enormemente. Sobre todo porque después de unos meses lejos, él había ido a visitarla unos días antes de Navidad y Luna se había sentido muy alegre como si el tiempo separados no hubiera pasado. Desafortunadamente Cedric había vuelto a irse y ella se sentía perdida. A eso se le sumaba que su otra persona favorita en el mundo también estaba lejos: su mejor amiga Ginny Weasley se encontraba en Inglaterra viviendo tranquilamente, disfrutando de su éxito como auror y de su muy reciente compromiso con Harry Potter.

Y ella... Ella se sentía triste y sola. Después de varias citas desastrosas y después de muchos sujetos que no le terminaban de convencer, Luna dejó de intentarlo.

Suspirando, tiró su envase vacío de café a la basura y se dirigió con paso firme a la habitación donde se encontraban sus siguientes pacientes. Le dio un vistazo rápido al expediente y así pudo enterarse que se trataba de dos aurores del ministerio francés que se habían topado con la explosión de una bomba. Ninguno tenía heridas graves pero era necesario que se les diera una rigurosa revisión. Al entrar a la habitación, vio que una de las camas estaba vacía y en la otra un cuerpo se encontraba acostado, con una respiración lenta que indicaba que el sujeto estaba dormido. El hombre allí era de piel pálida y de cabello rubio, que a la luz de las lámparas lucía destellos muy claros, casi platinados. A Luna le recordó a alguien en especial, alguien en quien no había pensado en muchísimo tiempo, alguien de su vida anterior a Francia.

Casi de forma automática se acercó a la cama y observó las facciones del hombre que dormía. El tiempo no lo había cambiado, simplemente lo había definido. No había duda de que era él. El mismo chico que alguna vez en su juventud la había llamado lunática y se había burlado de ella. El mismo que la había perseguido a ella y a su grupo de amigos cuando formaron el Ejercito de Dumbledore. Draco Malfoy.

Luna pensó que el mundo debía ser extremadamente pequeño como para que él llegara a ser su paciente en un lugar muy diferente y lejano al lugar en el que habían coincidido años antes. ¿Qué estaría haciendo él en París? Tal vez comenzando de nuevo después de la guerra mágica, como ella había hecho. Después de todo, él tenía más razones por las cuales querer borrar su pasado e iniciar desde cero, ya que era muy sabido que los Malfoy habían estado en el bando contrario durante la guerra y sólo al final habían desertado. Algunos los habían perdonado con facilidad, muchos otros no.

Casi sin pensarlo, Luna tomó el brazo de Malfoy girándolo delicadamente, buscando la marca que sabía se debía encontrar grabada en su piel, pero entonces él se removió y ella lo soltó, asustada. Fue cuando él despertó de golpe y sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos. Él la miró primero con extrañeza, como intentando entender quién era, pero casi enseguida pudo ver como aquellos ojos grises la reconocían, con cierta incredulidad. Él alzó ligeramente las cejas a modo de sorpresa, pero cuando estuvo a punto de decir algo, se escucharon las palabras de alguien más.

-Pero qué pequeño es el mundo...

Luna y Malfoy rompieron el contacto visual y se giraron a un costado para toparse con el otro paciente, que estaba recostándose nuevamente en su cama.

-Esto debe ser el destino -prosiguió el sujeto -Creo que tu y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro y por eso nos quiere juntos.

Luna frunció el ceño un poco desorientada, pero entonces lo reconoció. Masomenos. Se trataba de un tipo al que había atendido unos días atrás, justamente cuando Cedric la había visitado. El tipo se había "enamorado a primera vista", según él, y mientras lo había revisado, no había dejado de adularla e insistirle que le concediera una cita, la cual sólo había aceptado por consejo y presión de Cedric. Entonces sin saber bien por qué, simplemente ella le había cancelado y luego cuando su mejor amigo le había preguntado cómo le había ido, ella había contestado que todo había sido maravilloso, sin entender del todo por qué había mentido. Tal vez no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones, o tal vez aquellos que la llamaban loca tenían razón.

-¿Gerome?

-Gerard -corrigió él sonrojándose mientras Malfoy comenzaba a reír con fuerzas.

-¿Ella es la _bellísima_ sanadora de la que te habías enamorado? ¿Lunát.. Luna Lovegood?

Se corrigió él a tiempo, mientras Gerard los miraba confundido.

-¿Ustedes se conocen?

-Fuimos juntos al colegio -intervino ella -Bueno, no juntos precisamente, sólo al mismo colegio -dijo carraspeando, sintiéndose inesperadamente tonta.

-Vaya que es pequeño el mundo -dijo Draco mirándola fijamente -No sabía que estabas en esta ciudad y mucho menos en este hospital.

-Yo tampoco he sabido nada de ti -replicó ella a la defensiva sin entender el trato cordial que Malfoy le estaba dando.

-¿Ustedes eran amigos o algo así? -preguntó Gerard mirando de uno al otro.

-No - fue todo lo que contestó Malfoy, cuando en la mente de Luna se avecinaban mil respuestas como "Ni aunque de verdad estuviera loca". -Sólo conocidos lejanos y ya.

-Y ya- repitió ella mientras se sacaba la varita de la coleta despreocupada en que tenía amarrado su cabello y se acercaba a Malfoy para comenzar con la revisión de rutina.

Draco se quedó en silencio observándola mientras ella le apuntaba con su varita a diferentes partes del cuerpo y susurraba hechizos que luego dirigía al expediente en sus manos. Y Draco no podía hacer otra cosa más que verla porque aún le parecía increíble encontrarse con aquel personaje de su adolescencia ahora que tenía una vida nueva. Era la primera vez que se encontraba con alguien de su pasado y eso de alguna forma le removía su interior. Después de la guerra, sus padres y él habían abandonado Inglaterra y habían intentado comenzar de diferente manera allí en Francia. Había sido difícil pero con los años habían logrado estabilizarse. Y él... Draco había aprendido la lección. Se había convertido en un hombre más cauteloso y poco a poco había ido dejando de lado sus prejuicios y malos modales. Tal vez no era un ser humano perfecto pero podía decirse que lo intentaba, día a día. Como minutos antes en que se había detenido de llamar Lunática a Lovegood y no le había dicho nada despectivo, le había costado un poco pero lo había logrado. Sin embargo no podía dejar de sentir curiosidad por ella ¿que estaría haciendo allí en Francia? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué?

En ese momento Luna pareció darse cuenta del escrutinio que sufría por parte de él y lo miró frunciendo el ceño, haciendo que él apartara la vista, casi apenado. Sin decirle nada más ella siguió en su labor, pero no pasaron muchos minutos más antes de que él no pudiera evitar volver a mirarla fijamente. La recordaba como una chiquilla infantil y torpe, siempre distraída y sin embargo en esos instantes parecía estar sumamente concentrada. Observó su rostro y sus finas facciones, intentando averiguar los cambios que el tiempo había hecho en ellos. Definitivamente se veía mayor, pero no en el mal sentido. Recordaba a Luna Lovegood como una niña y lo que tenía frente a él ahora era una mujer.

De pronto ella comenzó a hacerles preguntas acerca de la bomba que había explotado. Él respondió sin prestarle mucha atención y luego cerró los ojos mientras ella le curaba las pocas heridas que había sufrido: unos cuantos raspones y unas leves quemaduras. Más un profundo corte en el brazo que terminaría de sanar al día siguiente, según ella. Cuando sintió que lo soltaba y se alejaba, abrió los ojos. La vio repetir el mismo ritual con Gerard, mientras él se desvivía en cumplidos absurdos y ridículos, hasta que ella pareció no soportarlo más.

-Mira, no puedo revisarte si no te callas -soltó ella sin reservas, logrando que Gerard se quedara en silencio y Draco tuviera que cubrirse la boca con la mano para contener su risa.

Su cabello rubio estaba anudado con despreocupación y sólo llevaba como adorno un broche plateado en forma de un extraño pájaro que creía reconocer de algún lado pero no sabía de dónde. De forma inconsciente se quedó observando el broche mientras sentía quedarse aturdido por la voz delicada de su sanadora, como si lo estuviera arrullando, haciendo más preguntas de la naturaleza de su accidente, pero esta vez dejó que Gerard contestara por él, hasta que de pronto lo recordó.

-Augurey -dijo casi sin querer

-¿Perdón? -dijo Luna interrumpiendo su propio interrogatorio

-Tu broche es un Augurey

-Oh, esto... -Y se llevó una mano al cabello, rozando ligeramente su broche -Sí, es un Augurey -murmuró dedicándole una sonrisa tímida pero sincera -Pocas personas lo reconocen, por no decir que nadie.

-Son unos ignorantes -declaró Draco mirándola fijamente -Los Augurey son unas aves muy curiosas, aunque también son muy...

-Incomprendidas -susurró ella sin romper el contacto visual. Luna lo miraba de forma directa, sin inmutarse y eso lo hizo sentir curioso. Muchas veces le habían dicho que su mirada gris intimidaba, pero Luna parecía no sentir nada. Al contrario, sus ojos azules estaban abiertos, mirándolo con extrañeza, con miles de preguntas dentro.

-Pero qué maravilloso -dijo Gerard entrometiéndose -Aparte de ser una hermosa sanadora, eres una conocedora de la naturaleza.

-¿Quieres hacer el favor de callarte? -resopló Draco malhumorado, pero él no hizo caso

-Es que es demasiado para mí... Ahora entiendo por qué no quiere salir conmigo, soy muy poco interesante.

-¿Te callarías si acepto salir contigo? -musitó Luna volteando a verlo con fastidio

Gerard le sonrió de forma encantadora y se selló los labios con un cierre imaginario. Luna deseó poder hacerlo con un hechizo. Entonces volvió su vista al expediente y les dio un par de indicaciones, ordenándoles descansar aquella noche ya que esperarían al otro día para darles de alta. Cuando se giró para salir de la habitación, volvió a escuchar a Gerard.

-¿Eso fue un sí?

-Tal vez -dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza sin poder evitar sonreír, y luego salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Aquella noche mientras se encontraba cenando con los pocos sanadores y enfermeras que se habían quedado en el hospital para la guardia de Navidad, recibió un par de mensajes que la hicieron sonreír.

_"Querida Luna: _

_¡Feliz navidad! Te adoro con todo mi corazón y aunque estemos lejos, siempre estoy contigo. Te mando un enorme abrazo y también uno de parte de Harry. _

_Con cariño, Ginny."_

Ella se alegró mucho por su amiga y su felicidad al lado del hombre del que estaba enamorada. Por un segundo deseó poder estar en su situación. Fue entonces cuando el mensaje de Cedric llegó.

_"Feliz Navidad, Loony. Te quiero mucho. Atte: Ced_

_P.D. Saludos a Gerard ;)"_

Y entonces se le ocurrió algo. ¿Y si tal vez el destino sí existía? Porque debía haber alguna explicación para que Gerard hubiera vuelto a cruzarse en su camino. Tal vez era su oportunidad para hacer realidad la mentira que le había dicho a Cedric, tal vez el tipo francés estaba destinado a ella. Y en un segundo lo tuvo todo resuelto, le diría que sí a Gerard.

Pero Luna Lovegood no hacía las cosas de forma convencional, como todo el mundo solía hacerlas. No, Luna Lovegood va por todo, sin pensarlo, sin meditarlo, simplemente le pide valor a los _worpkins_ y se lanza a la aventura.

Cuando llegó al pasillo de la habitación de los aurores se encontró con la enfermera que montaba guardia.

-Sanadora Lovegood, uno de los aurores pidió permiso para irse esta noche y regresar mañana. El Sanador McQuaid le dio permiso.

-Está bien, no tenían nada grave. ¿Pero cuál de los dos se quedó?

-El guapo. No sé sus nombres, pero adentro está el guapo.

Luna le sonrió. Vaya que Gerard era guapo, y estaba solo en la habitación completamente dispuesto para ella. Debía ser el destino obrando, obviamente.

§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§

Draco había estado soñando con un Augurey y despertó con el sonido de su canto repicando en su mente. Se removió en su lugar, tallándose los ojos. Le gustaba la obscuridad. Era por eso que había cerrado las persianas de todas las ventanas en su habitación y cuando a pesar de eso la luz de la luna se colaba por una rendija y le alumbraba la cara, decidió cambiarse a la cama vacía de Gerard quien se había ido a pasar la noche a la fiesta de Navidad del Ministerio de Magia. Su compañero le había dicho que era un evento que no podía perderse, él sin embargo prefería pasar la noche descansando, aunque fuera Navidad.

Giró su cuerpo para quedar acostado de lado y entonces cerró los ojos, sin dejar de pensar en el fénix irlandés y sin comprender exactamente por qué. Cuando estaba a punto de volver a caer rendido en un sueño, escuchó la puerta abrirse lentamente y a alguien entrar con sumo cuidado. Seguramente debía ser Gerard regresando por algo que había olvidado así que decidió hacerse el dormido.

Sintió el peso de una persona sobre su cama y entonces frunció el ceño, ¿Acaso Gerard estaba ciego? ¿No podía ver que él estaba acostado en esa cama? De pronto sintió una mano sobre su espalda haciéndolo abrir los ojos de sorpresa y rabia. Molesto decidió girar para reclamarle y entonces fue cuando una menuda figura lo apretó contra el colchón. Draco quedó acostado sobre su espalda con el cuerpo de aquella misteriosa mujer sobre su pecho, pero no pudo decir nada porque entonces ella lo besó.

Era una ella, definitivamente. Tenía un cuerpo delgado y ligero, y sus labios eran suaves, muy suaves. Además despedía un aroma dulce que le llenaba las fosas nasales.

Draco se quedó desconcertado por unos segundos pero fueron muy breves, ya que la mujer estaba decidida a seducirlo, besándolo y apretándose hacia él con ansia. Y hay momentos que un hombre no puede dejar pasar, así que sin importarle las explicaciones, se dejó llevar. Cuando él subió sus manos al cabello de la mujer, se topó con algo que se atoraba entre sus dedos. Abrió los ojos y vio un destello.

Era un broche plateado. Un Augurey.

Entonces la soltó de golpe, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar un espacio entre ellos. Cuando ella le pasó la lengua por sus labios de forma seductora, Draco sintió el deseo despertar tan súbitamente como un volcán y entonces la tomó de la cintura y la sentó a horcajadas sobre él, devolviéndole el beso con la misma desesperación. La besó sin importarle quién era o qué hacía allí, simplemente se enfocó en lo que le hacía sentir. Hacía tanto que ninguna mujer le provocaba espirales tan inmensos de sensaciones que se apretó contra ella lo más que pudo y no rompió el beso por nada del mundo. Sin meditarlo se aventuró a recorrer ese cuerpo ligero con ambas manos, recorriendo de la cintura hacia arriba hasta colocarse en sus senos, logrando que ella suspirara contra sus labios.

A su mente vino el comentario de Gerard de días atrás: _"Me enamoré de la sanadora con las tetas más hermosas del mundo"._

_Joder, Gerard. Tenías razón._ Fue todo lo que Draco pensó. Agradeció a Merlín porque el uniforme de los sanadores fuera así de delgado. Entonces sintió la necesidad de tocar aquellos hermosos bultos sin nada que se interpusiera entre ellos y sus manos, por lo que las metió por debajo de la tela y cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlos, ella se recargó en su brazo lastimado, provocándole un quejido.

-Auch -musitó él de forma instantánea, pero resuelto a seguir en su labor.

Sin embargo, Luna había reaccionado. Esa voz no era la voz de Gerard, y él no había sufrido lesiones en ningún brazo. Entonces su cerebro hizo clic.

No. Eso no le podía estar pasando.

Se separó de golpe, irguiéndose sobre él, pero él no parecía dispuesto a dejarla ir tan fácil. La tomó del cuello y la acercó a sus labios, devorándolos con pasión. Luna por poco sucumbe, pero entonces su mente le dio alerta roja.

Es Draco Malfoy.

Intentó separarse nuevamente, pero él la mantenía aferrada contra si mismo firmemente. Furiosa, levantó su puño y lo estampó contra su mejilla, logrando que la soltara y de esa forma se quitó de encima, brincando fuera de aquella cama mientras él se quejaba. Pudo haber salido corriendo, pudo haberse amparado en las sombras sin ser descubierta pero necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos. Prendió la luz con su varita y entonces lo vio. Malfoy se encontraba con cara de desconcierto, sobándose la cara.

Luna se llevó las manos a la boca, horrorizada.

-Por favor -resopló Draco con desdén -¿Primero vienes e intentas violarme y luego te haces la indignada?

-Vete al demonio -musitó ella con coraje y luego salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con un golpe.

§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§

Bueno. Definitivamente se lo merecía por ser tan idiota. Debió haber comprobado que el tipo en la cama de Gerard fuera realmente Gerard. Y para empezar no debió haber llegado con esa actitud de _femme fatale. _Tenía ganas de arrancarse los ojos con un tenedor por haber sido tan estúpida. Casi podía imaginar a Cedric riéndose a carcajadas de ella y a Ginny haciéndole una y otra vez la misma pregunta: ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

En momentos como ese estaba convencida de que aquellos que le decían lunática tenían mucha razón en hacerlo. Estaba loca. Desquiciada. De remate.

Y lo peor de todo es que aún tenía que regresar a darlos de alta. Suspiró abatida y decidió darle prisa a todo aquello. Mientras más pronto lo afrentara más pronto pasaría. Era ya mediodía del día siguiente al que habían ingresado al hospital y por más que lo había postergado y evadido no podía hacerlo más. Se dirigió hacia su habitación y los encontró a ambos ya cambiados, sentados en sus respectivas camas, listos para irse.

Luna no levantó su mirada del expediente y simplemente les dijo:

-Todos sus estudios han salido bien, por lo que no hay nada grave de qué preocuparse. Les haré una última revisión y si todo va bien les daré de alta.

-Perfecto -dijo un entusiasta Gerard -Quiero que sepas que estaré muy callado por lo que espero conseguir esa cita hoy mismo.

Luna resopló molesta con él. Todo había sido su culpa.

-No tientes a tu suerte -murmuró acercándose primero a él. No tenía las agallas para acercarse a Malfoy en esos momentos, quien para su desconcierto se había quedado en completo silencio. Tal vez también estaba decidido a olvidar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Sin embargo cuando se acercó a él, lo primero que vio fue una sonrisa divertida y un brillo travieso en sus ojos.

-¿Qué tal pasaste la Navidad, Lovegood?

-Mi nombre es Luna -musitó entre dientes, decidida a aguantarse las ganas de romperle los dientes.

-Sí, como sea... -dijo sin hacerle mucho caso y luego volteó a ver a su compañero -Te hubieras quedado aquí ayer Gerard, te perdiste de la diversión.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí -dijo ampliando su sonrisa y buscando la mirada azorada de Luna -En la noche vino un duende a transmitirme su _espíritu _navideño. Y debo decir, qué _espíritu _tan intenso.

Luna sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse abruptamente y sintió su corazón acelerarse, cosa que a él le pareció divertida. Debía aceptar que se veía bonita y que honestamente le gustaba. No podía dejar de pensar en la sensación de su cuerpo contra el de él y en las curvas que había acariciado sin restricciones.

-No sé de qué hablas -dijo Gerard con descuido

-Créeme. Querrías saberlo... -Entonces se dirigió a Luna -Sanadora Lovegood ¿No tiene frío con ese uniforme tan delgado? Debe ser como no traer nada encima...

Luna volvió a sonrojarse y se mordió el labio para no decir nada más.

Draco no pudo evitar mirar su boca y sin querer ansió el deseo de la noche anterior. Esos labios, esos besos. Debía aceptar que a pesar de lo extraño de la situación, obviamente lo había disfrutado. Mucho.

-Listo, pueden irse -soltó Luna alejándose sin querer mirarlo a los ojos -Están oficialmente dados de alta.

Antes de llegar a la puerta, volvió a escuchar a Gerard.

-Entonces... ¿cuándo tendré mi cita?

-Mira, lo siento, no insistas más. No tengo tiempo para citas

Y entonces se apresuró a salir, dejando a un Gerard muy molesto y a un Draco desconcertado.

§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§

Casi enseguida de haber salido de ver a los aurores, el turno de Luna en el hospital terminó, por lo que se dirigió a cambiarse y tomando sus cosas de forma apresurada, se dirigió hacia la salida. Una vez fuera caminó una cuadra hacia un callejón desierto, dispuesta a irse a su departamento cuando inesperadamente alguien la tomó del brazo.

-¿Quién te crees tu para cancelarme una vez más? -escupió Gerard con coraje en su mirada y en su voz

Luna rodó los ojos con fastidio

-De verdad, no tengo tiempo ni ganas de hacer esto.

Y entonces tiró de su brazo para zafarse de su agarre, pero él no lo permitió. Entonces la empujó contra la pared y la besó a la fuerza. Luna se resistió y forcejeó, pero antes de que algo más pudiera pasar, alguien le había quitado a Gerard de encima. Él no la había soltado, así que entre todo el forcejeo, ella chocó con brusquedad contra la pared y luego se resbaló quedando en el piso. Desde allí pudo ver cómo Draco empujaba a Gerard y lo amenazaba con la varita.

-Vete de aquí y no vuelvas a molestar a Lovegood.

-No te metas

-Y si no haces caso, te denunciaré con el jefe -Gerard se quedó callado, mirándolo con coraje -Ahora que lo pienso, te denunciaré de todas formas. Y hoy mismo exijo un nuevo compañero que no sea un imbécil. Ahora vete.

El francés lo miró con odio y luego desapareció del callejón. Draco sabía que no volvería a molestarla pues era un cobarde y un tarado, pero aún así prefería asegurarse de ello. Entonces se volteó hacia donde ella estaba tirada y la ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí -dijo con voz tímida -Gracias...

-Es un idiota, no te convenía.

-Lo sé -dijo bajando la mirada, sonrojándose una vez más.

-Tal vez lo mejor fue que me besaras a mí en lugar de a él -Luna levantó la cabeza, encontrando esos ojos grises que se conectaban con ella de una forma muy extraña y no supo qué decirle, pero él no esperaba una respuesta -Vamos, te llevaré a tu casa.

-¿Qué?

-Debo asegurarme que estás en un lugar seguro. Dime donde vives y te llevaré...

Luna sonrió de forma inesperada.

-¿Qué pasa, Draco? ¿No tienes otra excusa mejor para pedirme mi dirección?

Él resopló para ocultar su vergüenza, pues en el fondo así había sido.

-Bien, entonces te llevaré de vuelta al hospital -dijo rodando los ojos, logrando que ella riera para luego ofrecerle la mano, que él tomó y entonces ambos desaparecieron.

Aparecieron en el pasillo del edificio de Luna, frente a su puerta en la cual colgaba un ramo de muérdago. Draco soltó una risa burlona.

-¿No crees que es un poco desesperado de tu parte, Lovegood? -le dijo señalando la planta

Luna abrió la puerta dejando ver su departamento, el cual estaba lleno de muérdago en el techo.

-Luna. Ya te dije que me llamo Luna. Y no lo hago por los besos, lo hago por los nargles.

-¿Los qué...? Olvídalo -susurró observando el lugar con curiosidad desde el quicio de la puerta.

-¿Vas a pasar o te quedarás allí afuera? -inquirió Luna que ya había entrado a su departamento y lo observaba expectante. Draco se quedó helado, allí en donde se encontraba. Habían pasado cosas muy extrañas en esa Navidad y lo peor de todo es que no se sentía extraño con ellas. Luna Lovegood lo había besado y a él le había gustado, y ahora lo estaba invitando a pasar a su departamento y él tenía unas ganas inmensas de entrar. No entendía qué estaba pasando -¿Draco?

Él no le había dado permiso de que le hablara por su nombre de pila y sin embargo ella lo decía de una forma demasiado natural. Lo peor de todo era que a él le gustaba la forma en que su nombre sonaba con esa voz tan ligera.

-No, yo... ya debo irme. Pero gracias, supongo...

Y entonces dio media vuelta, caminando hacia la salida del edificio, mientras Luna cerraba la puerta, cabizbaja.

Se sintió estúpida por haber albergado una efímera emoción concerniente a Draco Malfoy. Suspiró recordando el apasionado momento de la noche anterior y sonrió. Por lo menos todo aquello le había dejado un grato recuerdo.

Entonces oyó que golpeaban a su puerta. Tomó su varita, preocupada por un segundo de que fuera Gerard una vez más, pero cuando abrió se encontró con Draco y su traviesa sonrisa. No pudo preguntarle nada porque sin esperar más, él se había acercado a ella y tomándola del rostro, la había besado de forma tierna. Fue un beso corto, dulce, diferente a los que habían tenido en medio de la obscuridad pero desbordando el mismo cosquilleo. Draco se separó de ella y la observó como si sólo le hubiera dicho un hola.

-Entonces... ¿crees que podrías contarme más acerca de los nargles?

-¿Qué?

-Los nargles y el muérdago -dijo señalando el techo

-Ah... sí, claro -contestó sonriente haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

-Pero no ahora. Mejor mañana a las 9 en Italliani's.

-¿Como en una cita?

-Supongo -dijo asintiendo de forma despreocupada.

Luna amplió su sonrisa.

-Ok

Y entonces cerró la puerta, dejándolo fuera, sin comprender del todo lo que acababa de suceder. ¿Ella y Draco Malfoy? Soltó una risa por lo bajo. No les auguraba ni la segunda cita, pero qué más daba. Todo aquello simplemente era un malentendido. Un grandísimo malentendido. Un maravilloso malentendido que disfrutaría hasta que se acabara.

Draco salió del edificio sin poder dejar de sonreír, sin poder entender de dónde había salido la motivación de invitar a Luna Lovegood a salir con él. Qué más daba. Sólo tenía intención de disfrutar de aquello mientras durara, después de todo sólo era una cita.

¿Qué más podría pasar?

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora:<em>

_1. El augurey es una criatura que aparece en Animales Fantásticos y cómo encontrarlos._

_2. Los worpkins me los inventé yo. LOL. :P_

_Y sí, ahí acaba este one shot. No manden tomates, mejor manden reviews ;)_

_Para cualquier duda, comentario, mentada o sugerencia, escríbanme._

_Saludos a todos y feliz navidad :)_


End file.
